The field of the invention is, in general, that of motor vehicle headlamps. In this field, various types of headlamp devices are known, essentially including:                sidelights, having a low intensity and range;        dipped beam headlights, having a greater intensity and a range of around 70 metres, which are used essentially at night and the distribution of the light beam of which is such that it does not dazzle the driver of an oncoming vehicle;        full beam headlights having a long range and additional headlights having a long range, which make it possible to see the road over a distance of around 200 metres and which have to be turned off when passing another vehicle so as not to dazzle the driver thereof;        foglights.        
Moreover, an improved type of headlamp is known, referred to as a dual function headlamp, which combines the functions of dipped beam headlights and full beam headlights; to this end, it is possible for example to place inside the dual function headlamp a removable mask which can pass on command from a first position in which it blocks off part of the light signal produced by the light source of the headlamp, the range of the headlamp thus being limited to that of dipped beam headlights so as not to dazzle other drivers, to a second position in which it does not block off the light signal produced by the light source of the headlamp, the range of the headlamp then corresponding to that of full beam headlights, as described in the patent EP 1 197 387. This example of embodiment is mainly implemented in headlamp devices of the elliptical type. Based on the same principle, there are also multifunction headlamps in which a removable mask can adopt more than two positions so as to selectively block off in a number of ways the light beam transmitted by the source; it is thus possible to have dual function masks of the type “dipped headlights traffic to the right/dipped headlights traffic to the left” and triple function masks of the type “dipped headlights traffic to the right/dipped headlights traffic to the left/full beam headlights”, etc.
One particular type of headlamp is also known which makes it possible, particularly at night, to obtain a visible image of the road on a control screen. This type of headlamp is in fact a headlamp of the full beam type, equipped with a tilting infrared filter which can pass on command from a first position in which it filters out all of the light signals produced by the light source of the headlamp, so that only the non-dazzling infrared rays effectively pass out from the headlamp device, to a second position in which the filter does not block off any light signal produced by the light source of the headlamp, the range of the headlamp then corresponding to that of full beam headlights. Reference may be made, for example, to patent EP 1 139 011.
Within the context of the invention, the removable mask and the infrared filter are two particular examples of a pivoting flap involved in the first function of the headlamp device according to the invention.
Moreover, in addition to the conventional main headlamp functions which have just been mentioned, in particular dipped beam and full beam, various improvements are also known which have gradually appeared. Elaborate or advanced functions have thus been developed, including in particular a function known as DBL (Dynamic Bending Light). The DBL function makes it possible to modify the orientation of a light beam produced by a light source, such that, as the vehicle approaches a bend, the road is lit up in an optimal manner.
In general, the headlamp devices dealt with by the invention are all those which are:                able to be equipped with a flap which can move, in particular by pivoting, independently of the function fulfilled by said movable flap, capable of tilting and moving, on command and by virtue of the presence of a motor, between a first position, known as the active position, in which the light signals transmitted by a light source of the headlamp device equipped with said flap strike the pivoting flap and a second position, known as the passive position, in which the light signals do not strike the pivoting flap;        able to implement the DBL function.        
There are not known, in the prior art, any headlamp devices which combine these two functions. Moreover, the production of a headlamp device which would juxtapose, as exist in the prior art, an actuator which makes it possible to implement the first function and an actuator which makes it possible to implement the second function would not give a satisfactory solution. This is because the first actuator comprises a first motor which, in the prior art, is arranged in a first casing on a front part of the headlamp device and which would disrupt the movement brought about by the actuator associated with the second function, this second actuator being arranged in a second casing on a rear part of the headlamp device. The presence of these two separate casings would moreover be penalizing in terms of size.
It is an object of the invention to overcome all the drawbacks which have just been mentioned. To this end, in the invention, there is proposed a headlamp device which has a single multifunction actuator block in which various elements are grouped together, in particular a first motor and/or a second motor, which make it possible to implement a function of tilting a pivoting flap and a DBL function. The multifunction actuator block is integrated in a casing which can move about an axis of rotation which allows the movement corresponding to the DBL function of the headlamp device. All of the elements involved in the actuators associated with these two functions are attached to the movable casing, so that the elements of the two actuators follow the rotational movement generated by the DBL function, thus providing the possibility of implementing the first function regardless of the orientation of the headlamp device which is imposed by the second function.